Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for providing, in an active optic proximity fuse, an increased resistance to precipitation, smoke, clouds, etc. The present invention is applicable to proximity fuses of the type which includes transmitter and receiver units for optical radiation, and a signal processing unit which is intended to react to a target which is located in the scanning and sensing region of the proximity fuse and reflects optical radiation emitted from the transmitter back to the receiver device. When a predetermined distance between the target and the proximity fuse, the triggering distance, has been attained, the proximity fuse emits a triggering signal to a warhead in the carrier of the proximity fuse.